Stupid Prince Changsa
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! [END] Dia bodoh. Dan dia hanya diam saja mendengarkan orang-orang yang memarahinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf. / "Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar terjun dari dinding besar China." / "Lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati Xingxing." / Laychen;Chenlay [first fanfic of Laychen]
1. Chapter 1

**STUPID PRINCE CHANGSA**

**Present by Miko**

**LayChen / XingDae Fanfiction**

**(Seme!Lay and Uke!Chen)**

**Mature Fics**

[Yixing/Jongdae]

Dia bodoh. Dan dia hanya diam saja mendengarkan orang-orang yang memarahinya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum kikuk dan meminta maaf. Jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang jelas sangatlah tidak gatal.

"Kau ini bodoh ge!" Marah seorang pemuda manis berpipi tirus kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Kau tahu, kau hampir saja membunuh dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu itu." Marah seorang pemuda manis lainnya. Lihatlah, pemuda itu seperti seorang wanita yang sedang dalam masa PMS. Tapi sebenarnya ia sangatlah tegas.

"Maaf. Tadi aku benar-benar tak sengaja melakukannya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujarnya dan kembali tersenyum bodoh seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Yixing, jika saja Jongdae tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau pasti sudah terkapar di dalam rumah sakit sekarang. Dan mungkin sudah tak bernyawa." Ujar pemuda berwajah bule.

"Luhan ge, Yifan ge, Jongdae-ie, Minseok ge dan Zitao, maafkan aku. Sungguh! Aku menyesal telah melakukan hal tadi. Kini aku akan lebih berhati-hati." Jelasnya menenangkan member EXO M yang lainnya. Semuannya mengangguk.

Namun, Jongdae –si pemuda manis berpipi tirus– memukul pelan kepala Yixing. Walaupun di detik berikutnya ia mengelusnya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi. Atau aku akan benar-benar terjun dari dinding besar China." Ucapnya dengan kata-kata gombal. Tapi ia tidak sedang menggombal kekasihnya itu.

Yixing memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang manis itu. Ia membuat Jongdae membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kanannya.

"Maafkan aku Jongdae-ie. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Percayalah padaku." Bisik Yixing ke telinga Jongdae. Membuat pemuda manis berpipi tirus itu mengerang kegelian.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidurlah ke kamar masing-masing." Perintah Kris dan segera menuju ke kamarnya. Diikuti oleh member yang lainnya.

Yixing dan Jongdae jalan berdua ketika menuju ke kamar mereka. Jongdae memeluk pinggang Yixing erat. Seakan-akan takut kehilangan pemuda berlesung pipit itu. Sedangkan Yixing merangkul bahu Jongdae dan sesekali mengecup lembut pipi tirus Jongdae.

"Lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati Xingxing." Ucap Jongdae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum mengerti.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kata Yixing dan menggendong tubuh mungil Jongdae. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengecup kening pemuda manis itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu. Bukannya kau yang melindungiku." Lanjut Yixing pelan. Jongdae mengangguk pelan. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yixing yang jenjang. Gesekan kulit Jongdae di tengkuknya membuat pangeran Changsa itu bergidik geli.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya kegelian. Semakin membuat kejahilannya bertambah. Ia mengelus pelan tengkuk Yixing sampai mereka telah sampai di dalam kamar.

Bruk.

Yixing menghempaskan tubuh Jongdae dengan sedikit kasar. Ia kesal. Karena sekarang lehernya terasa kesemutan. Karena Jongdae terus saja bermain di daerah sensitifnya. Benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Jongdae terkejut ketika melihat wajah Yixing sedekat itu. Bagaimana tidak dekat? Karena Yixing kini tengah menindihnya dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu memberatkan tubuh Jongdae.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mempermainkan leherku. Kau kan tahu kalau leherku sensitif." Ujar Yixing dengan nada tak terima. Jongdae hanya terkekeh pelan dan ia kembali mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yixing.

"Hentikan Jongdae!" Ucap Yixing dengan desisan mengancam. Namun Jongdae masih tetap melakukannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan lebih hati-hati dan tidak membuatku khawatir." Ujar Jongdae dengan nada serius. Membuat Yixing menelan ludahnya habis-habisan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu khawatir. Karena dengan begitu, kau akan terus perhatian kepadaku Jongdae." Jelas Yixing yang mampu membuat wajah Jongdae merona hebat. Pangeran Changsa favoritenya telah kembali. Haha, kembali menggombalinya.

"Berhenti menggombal." Marah Jongdae dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yixing.

"Wajahmu yang merona membuatmu terlihat semakin manis. Apalagi wajahmu yang tengah khawatir kepadaku. Pasti terlihat sangatlah manis." Lanjut Yixing dan membayangkan Jongdae tengah menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya seperti tadi ketika ia akan mengiris jemarinya sendiri.

"Kubilang henti-mmbbh." Ucapan Jongdae terputus ketika ia menoleh ke arah Yixing kembali dan bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal Yixing.

Pemuda berlesung pipit dalam itu mencumbu bibirnya dengan lembut. Melumatnya penuh perasaan cinta. Ia menyalurkan rasa sayangnya dalam ciuman tersebut. Kedua bibir tebalnya melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis Jongdae dengan lembut. Membuat Jongdae mabuk kepayang dengan semua cumbuan itu.

"Xingxing..eung." Lenguh Jongdae ketika bibir Yixing kembali memagutnya dengan lembut. Kemudian lidah Yixing menjilat permukaan bibir Jongdae yang penuh dengan salivanya.

Jongdae tahu, Yixing ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sehingga, kini ia membuka bibirnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Menggoda lidah Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kepala Yixing semakin menekan ke bawah akibat tarikan tangan Jongdae yang melingkar di sana. Membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Wo-ai. Ni." Ucap Yixing lembut dan terus bermain dengan lidah Jongdae yang kewalahan dengan kelincahan lidah Yixing yang bergerak lihai seperti ketika Yixing menari.

"Ah!" Erang Jongdae ketika ciuman Yixing berpindah ke pipi kirinya dan turun ke lehernya dengan perlahan dan seduktif.

Dan oh, sesuatu di bawah sana terbangun. Keduanya mulai bergerak gelisah karena merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi Jongdae, karena selangkangannya digesek oleh kaki Yixing yang sejak tadi berada di sana. Membuat Jongdae menghimpit kaki tersebut dan membuatnya semakin mendesah.

Yixing benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Ia meninggalkan kissmark di leher Jongdae dan kedua tangannya masuk menyelinap ke dalam kaos oblong yang dikenakan oleh kekasih hatinya itu.

Yixing menyingkap kaos Jongdae sampai terlihat perut rata dan kedua nipple Jongdae yang menggoda. Wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Jongdae dalam keadaan seksi di bawah kungkungannya.

Wajah Jongdae yang terlihat memerah karena menahan hasrat yang besar. Matanya yang terpejam dengan mulut yang terbuka mencari udara juga mendesah. Tubuh Jongdae yang penuh dengan peluh dan bergerak gelisah tersebut. Oh, sungguh! Yixing benar-benar tak kuasa melihatnya.

Tangan kanannya mengelus perut rata Jongdae dengan seduktif. Membuat pemuda manis bermarga Kim itu mendesah semakin keras. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke nipple kemerah muda kecoklatan milik Jongdae yang sejak tadi menggodanya untuk segera diemut.

"Ah!" Teriak Jongdae mendesah ketika Yixing mengemut nipple kanannya dan menyedotnya dengan kuat. Tangan kanannya pindah memelintir nipple kiri Jongdae.

Terus seperti itu, walau terkadang Yixing melakukan sebaliknya. Sehingga membuat Jongdae tak kuasa dan sampai pada puncaknya. Cairan spermanya membasahi celana dalam dan celana panjangnya.

Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jongdae dan memandang wajah kekasih hatinya yang semakin memerah dan terlihat lemas. Ia tersenyum manis dan kembali memagut bibir pemuda berkebangsaan Korea itu.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Yixing kepada Jongdae ketika ia sudah selesai memagut bibir manis itu. Jongdae mengangguk pelan dan membuka matanya sedikit. Terlihat sangat sayu dan err-sangat menggoda Yixing.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Yixing lembut. Jongdae tak percaya dengan ucapan pangeran tercintanya itu. Kenapa Yixing menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur, sedangkan ia belum terpuaskan? Ia merasa gagal menjadi patner sex Yixing.

"Aku tahu, kau kelelahan. Setelah kita tampil di Show Case tadi dan puncak pertamamu. Apalagi tadi di Show Case kau yang tampil paling banyak." Jelas Yixing. Jongdae mengerti kalau Yixing akan selalu bersikap begini. Karena Yixing memang peduli terhadapnya. Ia tak pernah menyesal menjadi gay dan menjadi bottom. Asalkan, top-nya adalah Yixing. Karena Yixing begitu mencintainya dan benar-benar perduli.

Jongdae melingkarkan kedua tangannya kembali di leher Yixing dan menarik wajah pangeran Changsa itu.

Jongdae menunjukkan senyuman manisnya dan mendorong tubuh Yixing agar berbaring di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian, ia mencium sekilas bibir Yixing.

"Wo ye ai ni, Xingxing ge!" Ucap Jongdae dan beralih memeluk tubuh Yixing. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing memeluk erat pinggangnya. Seakan-akan tak mau ada yang merebutnya.

"Selamat malam Pangeranku." Ujar Jongdae pelan. Membuat Yixing tersenyum dan kembali menunjukkan lesung pipitnya.

"Selamat malam Putriku." Balas Yixing.

. . . . .

Rembulan telah digantikan posisinya oleh sang mentari yang perlahan-lahan naik ke atas dan menyumbang sinarnya kepada dunia. Sinar cahayanya masuk menyelinap ke dalam jendela, pintu atau lubang-lubang yang berada di rumah.

Seperti kini, sinar cahaya itu menyelinap ke dalam kamar Yixing dan Jongdae. Kedua pemuda itu masih tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

Jongdae bergerak gelisah ketika ada yang mengganggu matanya. Ia membuka perlahan kedua mata cantiknya dan melihat wajah Yixing yang sangatlah dekat dengan wajahnya. Membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Selamat pagi Pangeran Changsa-ku." Sapa Jongdae dan tangan kirinya mengelus rambut dan pipi kanan Yixing.

"Selamat pagi Putri Changsa-ku." Balas Yixing dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam. Membuat Jongdae terkejut dan menangkup kedua pipi Yixing.

"Xingxing, aku bukan orang Changsa. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Lagipula, aku ini orang Korea." Ujar Jongdae tak terima. Kenapa ia bisa ikut-ikutan dipanggil 'Putri Changsa'? Kan dia berkebangsaan Korea Selatan?

Yixing membuka kedua matanya dan menatap dalam kedua mata Jongdae. Tersenyum manis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga menarik tubuh Jongdae agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Karena, suatu hari nanti, kau akan menjadi Permaisuriku dan menjadi orang Changsa. Dan juga, kau akan menjadi berkebangsaan China waktu itu." Jelas Yixing yang mampu membuat wajah Jongdae memerah dasyat bukan main.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Jongdae yang malu. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar sungguh menghina Yixing. Ia juga mengatainya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengerti maksud Yixing sebelum pemuda itu menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

**STUPID PRINCE CHANGSA**

**Present by Miko**

**LayChen / XingDae Fanfiction**

**(Seme!Lay and Uke!Chen)**

**Mature Fics**

[Yixing/Jongdae]

Selalu seperti itu yang terjadi. Yixing akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk menghibur member yang lain. Melakukan lelucon seperti Park Chanyeol yang selalu percaya diri tentang ketampanannya. Tapi Yixing tidak percaya diri seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin menghibur member yang sedang kelelahan usai konser mereka di Music Bank.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia melakukan kesalahan yang hampir melukai dirinya yang pastinya akan membuat nyawanya melayang sia-sia.

Ia hampir saja menyenggol meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Lengannya hampir saja terkena ujung rusuk meja itu yang sedikit tajam. Akan tetapi, Sehun segera menarik baju Yixing dan menariknya menjauh dari sana.

Semuanya bernapas lega ketika Yixing tidak jadi terluka. Tapi ada yang paling berlebihan. Iya, Kim Jongdae yang memiliki suara paling cempreng di EXO. Kim Jongdae yang mempunyai rahang tegas namun berwajah manis. Kim Jongdae yang tingginya tidak mencapai 180 cm. Kim Jongdae yang mempunyai nama panggung Chen.

Kim Jongdae menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk pangeran tercintanya. Tak lupa juga dengan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang dia lontarkan untuk Zhang Yixing.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan kebodohan lagi, Xingxing." Marah Jongdae yang masih memeluk erat tubuh Yixing karena ia masih takut Yixing akan meninggalkannya di dunia ini.

"Maafkan aku Jongdae. Sungguh! Kalau bukan karena terpeleset, aku tidak akan terluka seperti itu. Tadi aku hanya ingin menghibur kalian yang sedang lelah." Jelas Yixing dan mengelus perlahan rambut coklat Jongdae dengan lembut.

"Tapi kau juga terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya tadi kau istirahat saja dan biarkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung yang memasak. Biarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol saja yang membuat lelucon. Kau tidak perlu menari dengan bodoh seperti tadi." Jongdae seperti seorang wanita yang dalam PMS. Ia benar-benar lucu ketika sedang marah kepada Yixing.

"Sudahlah Jongdae hyung. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Untung tadi Sehun menyelamatkannya. Seharusnya kau bersyukur dan tidak menyalahkan kejadian yang sudah berlalu." Ujar Tao dengan pelan. Si maknae EXO M itu sepertinya sedang kerasukan setan. Biasanya juga dia yang akan bersikap berlebihan ketika ada yang terluka di EXO.

"Benar apa kata Tao. Kau berlebihan Jongdae. Sebaiknya kau segera mengamankan Yixing dari benda-benda berbahaya itu. Kalian semua mandilah, biar Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung yang memasak makan malamnya. Bukankah ini memang jadwal mereka untuk memasak? Besok kita masih ada Interview dan konser di Simply Kpop." Jelas Joonmyeon sang leader EXO K. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera melakukan tugas yang baru saja diperintahkan olehnya.

"Jongdae, sebaiknya kita mandi terlebih dahulu dan makan malam. Kemudian istirahat untuk jadwal kita besok." Ujar Yixing sambil melepaskan pelukan Jongdae yang sangatlah erat. Hampir saja membunuhnya. Tapi Yixing bisa merasakan kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Xingxing mandilah terlebih dahulu, biar aku siapkan pakaiannya." Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya menghapus air mata Jongdae yang tadi mengalir karena kebodohannya.

. . . . .

Jongdae tengah berbaring di atas ranjang single miliknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan gelisah. Karena sejak tadi ia tidak bisa tertidur. Terbayang sosok Yixing yang terluka dan pergi meninggalkannya di dunia ini.

"Jongdae-ie, ada apa? Kenapa kau tampak gelisah begitu?" Tanya Yixing dan menghampiri Jongdae yang terus merubah posisi tidurnya untuk mencari kenyamanan.

Jongdae membuka kedua matanya dan segera memeluk pangeran tercintanya itu dengan erat. Yixing yang bingung hanya menerimanya dan membalas memeluknya.

"Aku takut." Rengek Jongdae. Yixing mengerti mengapa Jongdae bersikap begini. Karena Jongdae sangat mencintainya. Begitu pula dengan sebaiknya.

"Jangan kau pikirkan lagi masalah aku yang tiba-tiba akan pergi dari dunia ini, Jongdae. Asalkan kau ada di sisiku dan kami saling menjaga, aku akan tetap hidup di dunia ini." Jelas Yixing. Jongdae mengangguk mengerti dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia juga menyuruh Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini lebih kekanakan dari Tao, Jongdae." Kata Yixing dan memandang langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah Xingxing tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Jongdae dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal kesukaan pemuda pecinta bebek karet berwarna ungu itu.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya. Tapi kau berlebihan. Di dunia ini, tidak akan pernah ada yang tidak dapat ujian di kehidupannya. Seharusnya kita tidak perlu sekhawatir seperti itu. Cukup menikmatinya dan menjaganya dengan santai." Jelas Yixing pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang tengah cemberut mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau marah?" Jongdae mengangguk kecil dan membelakangi Yixing. Ia mencoba terlelap dengan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Jujur, perkataan Yixing benar juga. Hanya saja, Jongdae tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang amat berharga baginya. Ia juga kesal dengan sifat takutnya yang melebihi maknae panda yang memiliki kantung mata yang manis itu.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu bebek karet berwarna ungu agar kau tidak ngambek lagi kepadaku?" Bujuk Yixing dan memeluk Jongdae dari belakang.

"Tidurlah ge." Ucap Jongdae pelan. Yixing hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia mencium pipi kiri Jongdae dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Jongdae." Gumam Yixing dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Jongdae. Karena ia hampir saja terjatuh dari ranjang kecil itu.

Sret

Yixing terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jongdae membalikkan badannya dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Menempelkan dahi mereka dan Jongdae menjawab pernyataan kasih sayang pangeran Changsa yang berlesung pipi dalam itu.

Chu

Jongdae mengecup lembut bibir tebal Yixing dan ia mencoba tidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Namun, Yixing mempunyai pemikiran lain. Ia memeluk pinggang Jongdae dan mencumbu bibir Jongdae. Melumatnya penuh dengan perasaan kasih sayang dan tak berniat untuk menyakiti pemuda manis itu.

Jongdae membalasnya. Karena ia juga mencintai pemuda berkebangsaan China itu. Tak ada alasan lain untuk membuat posisi mereka yang berubah selain karena mereka ingin.

Kini posisi mereka seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Jongdae yang melenguh pelan karena ciuman Yixing yang memabukkan berada di bawah kungkungan Yixing.

Walaupun kejadian ini seperti biasanya dengan Yixing yang kesal karena lagi-lagi Jongdae mempermainkan tengkuknya yang sensitif dan mudah geli itu.

Keusilan Jongdae tidak hanya sampai di sana. Tangan kanannya turun ke dada bidang Yixing. kemudian menyusup dan mengusap perut rata pangerannya.

Tapi, tak hanya Jongdae yang usil. Karena kini kedua tangan Yixing tengah meremas bokongnya yang empuk itu. Pasangan yang usil. Haha.

Ciuman Yixing berpindah ke leher ketika ia merasa sesak di dalam dadanya dan tekanan kesal di dada bidangnya dari Jongdae. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kissmark di leher jenjang itu.

"Ah!" Desah keduanya ketika Yixing menggigit pelan leher Jongdae dan tangan kanan Jongdae yang tengah meremas kejantanan Yixing.

"Kita sudah terlampau terlalu jauh, Jongdae." Ucap Yixing dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Jongdae. Merapikan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Jongdae. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke ranjangnya dengan gugup.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae pelan. Ia kesal. Karena baru saja ia akan membuat kekasihnya sampai pada puncaknya tertunda.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya Jongdae. Kita tidak boleh." Jawab Yixing frustasi dan membelakangi Jongdae. Berusaha menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangatlah cepat dari biasanya.

Jongdae masih bingung dengan semua ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yixing berkata seperti itu? Apakah Jongdae terlalu jijik untuk disentuhnya? Ataukah karena Yixing memang tidak mencintainya? Jongdae hampir gila memikirkannya.

"Ka-kalau Yixing-ssi tidak mau melakukannya denganku, baiklah. A-aku tidak mengharapkannya. Eum-selamat malam Yixing-ssi." Ujar Jongdae dan membelakangi Yixing juga. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sedih dengan kelakukan Yixing yang tak bisa dimengertinya. Mungkin, predikat bodoh tidak pantas diberikan kepada pangeran kebangsaan China itu. Melainkan untuknya yang sungguhlah bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui maksud perasaan Yixing.

Sedangkan, dipihak Yixing. Ia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya yang tak ingin lepas kendali untuk menyerang dan menyakiti Jongdae. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Jongdae berteriak kesakitan karenanya.

Sesungguhnya, ia ingin sekali menyentuh pemuda manis miliknya itu. Ingin sekali membuat pemuda manis itu mendesah memanggil namanya. Dan memberikan cap kepada pemuda manis itu kalau dia miliknya. Hanya untuknya.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dan apa itu? Tadi Jongdae memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-_ssi_'? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Kim Jongdaenya yang selalu bersikap manis kepadanya itu tengah marah kepadanya. Dengan bukti jelas tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangannya.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun Yixing masih belum terlelap untuk istirahat. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan kegiatan mereka di pagi hari esok.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jongdae yang tengah bernapas dengan teratur. Sepertinya pemuda manis berkebangsaan Korea itu sudah terlelap cukup lama.

Senyuman manis terkembang di sudut bibir Yixing. Walaupun terkesan memaksa. Karena ia baru saja menyakiti perasaan orang yang sesungguhnya tak ingin ia sakiti.

"Maaf." Gumam Yixing pelan dan menatap dalam wajah tenang Jongdae yang terlihat sangatlah manis.

"Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti pujaan hatiku yang paling aku puja selama ini. A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau terluka karenaku. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk membentakmu. Aku mencintaimu Jongdae. Dan, selamat malam." Lanjut Yixing dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas di sudut bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia terlelap. Ia sudah lega sudah mengatakan kegundahan hatinya kepada Jongdae. Walaupun yang diajak bicara tengah terlelap saat ini.

Bersambung...

**Tolong dong ! Jangan panggil 'Author' atau 'author-nim'. cukup panggil Miko saja.**

**soal review, maaf tidak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. banyak yang guest juga.**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**STUPID PRINCE CHANGSA**

**Present by Miko**

**LayChen / XingDae Fanfiction**

**(Seme!Lay and Uke!Chen)**

**Mature Fics**

[Yixing/Jongdae]

"Hyung, kalian sedang bertengkar? Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu bersamanya di konser tadi?" Tanya Jongin pelan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yixing yang sedang bercengkrama dengan member ZE:A. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menghela nafas pelan dan meninggalkan Jongin tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hyung, setidaknya katakan iya atau tidak untuk pertanyaanku. Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, ya sudah. Aku bisa memahaminya kok." Jelas Jongin dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan ketika Jongdae benar-benar mengabaikannya. Apakah seperti ini sikap orang yang tengah berperang dingin?

"Jongin, ada apa dengan Jongdae hyung?" Tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping kanan Jongin dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu berteriak histeris.

"Tao! Kau mengejutkanku." Marah Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan Tao hanya nyengir lucu.

"Ehem, soal Jongdae hyung. Sepertinya dia sedang marahan dengan Yixing hyung. Karena sejak tadi pagi, mereka saling tidak menyapa." Jelas Jongin. Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Haruskah kita membuat suatu kebodohan agar mereka kembali bersama? Rasanya aneh sekali melihat satu sama lain yang tidak bersama." Usul Luhan bijak. Tao dan Jongin menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah mengelus-elus dagunya sambil menatap Yixing dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Kebodohan apa?"

"Membuat Yixing hampir terluka lagi. Jongdae pasti akan marah dan kembali perhatian kepada Yixing."

"Luhan hyung pintar sekali. Ayo kita rapatkan ini yang lainnya kecuali Yixing hyung dan Jongdae hyung." Ujar Jongin dan segera memberitahu yang lain. Sedangkan Luhan menahan amarahnya karena secara tidak sengaja Jongin menghinanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat marah, Lu?" Tanya Minseok yang baru saja datang dan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat akan meledak kemarahannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Sebaiknya bahas yang penting saja, ge." Ujar Tao sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kenapa Yixing lama sekali berbicara dengan Dong Jun? Dan kenapa pula mereka bisa akrab seperti itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan pekikan pelan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menggeleng tak tahu dan tak mau cari tahu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jongdae merapikan ranjangnya dengan sedikit melamun. Sesekali ia melakukan kesalahan dan mengulangnya. Auranya hari ini buruk sekali. Tidak ada warna dalam dirinya. Seperti itulah penggambarannya.

"-dae hyung." Panggil seseorang. Membuat Jongdae tersentak dan menatap malas ke arah orang yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae dengan malas. Tao –orang yang memanggilnya dan mengagetkannya– cemberut dan segera menghilangkan kebiasaanya ketika ditatap dengan malas seperti itu.

"Wufan ge tidak pulang-pulang. Minseok hyung sedang pergi belanja dengan Luhan ge. Sehun membeli bubble tea dengan Jongin. Chanyeol hyung bermain PSP dengan Baekhyun hyung. Temani aku mandi ya?" Jelas Tao panjang lebar. Jongdae memutar kedua matanya.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Kyungsoo? Yixing-ssi? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lainnya saja? Aku ingin tidur Tao." Ujar Jongdae dan menguap pelan. Matanya juga sudah sayu.

"Joonmyeon hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung pergi bersama Wufan ge. Sedangkan Yixing hyung memasak makan malam untuk kita." Jelas Tao lagi. Jongdae terdiam. Yixing? Yang memasak makan malam mereka? Yang benar saja!

Ia segera berlari ke dapur dan mencari keberadaan Yixing. Kekasih hatinya yang kini sedang dalam keadaan sebagai korban emosinya yang kekanakkan.

"Yixing... –ssi?" Jongdae tercekat ketika melihat tangan Yixing penuh dengan warna merah yang segar.

Tunggu! Warna merah? Darahkah? Lalu? Bagaimana dengan nasip kehidupannya?

Jongdae segera berlari ke arah Yixing dan mengusap tangan kanan Yixing yang penuh dengan warna merah segar itu menggunakan celemek yang Yixing kenakan. Kedua matanya berair sambil membersihkan tangan Yixing.

"Jongdae?" Yixing memanggilnya dengan suara parau. Tidak, Jongdae tidak ingin kehilangan Yixing sekarang. Walau maut tidak bisa dicegah, tapi Jongdae tidak mau ditinggalkan Yixing secepat ini.

"Diam Xingxing! Kenapa tanganmu bisa terluka? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh memasak atau tanganmu akan terluka seperti ini dan kau-." Ucapan Jongdae tergantung. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan kata keramat itu.

"Jongdae-ie, tenanglah." Ujar Yixing dan membawa Jongdae ke dalam pelukannya. Jongdae hanya diam dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jongdae hyung! Ada apa?" Tanya Tao dengan kesal. Karena tadi Jongdae meninggalkannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jongdae! Yixing! Ada apa ini?" Tanya Minseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian bermesraan seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja kalah dari bermain PSP bersama Baekhyun dan berniat ke dapur untuk meredakan rasa haus yang menderanya. Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yixing dan berbalik menghadap member yang lain.

"Yixi–gh! Kenapa Minseok hyung bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi Tao mengatakan kau sedang pergi belanja bersama Luhan ge? Dan, itu kenapa Kris hyung dan Sehun malah asyik-asyikan menonton televisi? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Jongdae dengan frustasi. Karena ia merasa dipermainkan. Tidak hanya merasa, atau memang ia benar-benar dipermainkan.

"Jongdae, tenanglah terlebih dahulu. Kami tidak pergi kemana-mana." Jawab Minseok. "Sejak tadi, kami berada di sini." Lanjutnya yang membuat Jongdae menganga.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja ketika tangan Yixing-ssi terluka? Bukankah kalian juga khawatir kalau tiba-tiba Yixing-ssi terluka dan akan meninggal? Diakan memiliki penyakit Hemofilia, hyung." Ujar Jongdae tak bisa tenang. Oh, dia masih belum sadar kalau tangan Yixing sudah tidak ada warna merahnya lagi.

"Jongdae-ie. Tenanglah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Soal tanganku yang ada warna merahnya itu bukanlah darahku. Melainkan darah ayam segar yang baru saja dibeli Kyungsoo tadi sore. Soal Tao yang tidak jujur, mungkin saja ia hanya ingin mengajakmu mandi bersamanya." Jelas Yixing dan membawa Jongdae untuk menghadapnya. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"A-apa?" Ucap Jongdae tak percaya. Kedua pipinya kini tengah merona dasyat. Ia kembali memeluk Yixing dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan memanas itu.

"Ma-ma. Ugh, maafkan aku Xingxing. A-aku hanya khawatir kepadamu. Sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara realitas. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi kekasihmu, bodoh! Tapi ketahuilah, bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin melindungimu. Soal dua hari yang lalu, aku terlalu egois. Kumohon, maafkan aku." Pinta Jongdae dan mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yixing. Menurutnya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau gantikan Yixing untuk memasak? Biarkan ia dan Jongdae menyelesaikan masalah mereka di dalam kamar. Apa mereka tidak tahu malu menunjukkan kemesraan di depan member lain?" Ujar Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang berlovely dovey itu.

Bletak.

"Agh!" Luhan meringis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja digetok oleh sang member tertua EXO.

"Kau pikir kau tidak mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, hah? Lihatlah dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum membicarakan orang lain. Bodoh!" Ujar Minseok dengan kesal dan segera melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Minseokkie! Kenapa kau jahat sekali memukul kepalaku?" Bentak Luhan dan mengejar pemuda berpipi tembem itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Yixing dan Jongdae yang sedang bermesraan. Menurut mata para member lainnya.

"Hyung. Biarkan aku saja yang memasak. Kalian selesaikan masalah kalian di dalam kamar saja. Atau di tempat lain di mana kalian bisa berteriak untuk saling mengatai bodoh." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memakai celemeknya.

Yixing mengangguk. Ia melepaskan celemeknya dan membawa Jongdae ke kamar mereka dengan menggendongnya ala bride style.

"Aduh, kau membuatku malu Xingxing." Gumam Jongdae pelan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yixing.

"Tapi kau suka bukan?" Jongdae ingin sekali menampar wajah tampan kekasihnya itu yang selalu saja berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah total seperti kepiting rebus.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jongdae melengguh pelan ketika Yixing menciumi lehernya dengan seduktif. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas merasakan nikmat yang tak tertahankan dan sukses membuat Yixing menjajah lehernya dengan leluasa.

Yixing memegangi pinggang Jongdae yang hampir saja terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Ia juga sesekali mengelus paha Jongdae yang terekspos bebas.

"Xing-eungh-xing, ah! Bergeraklah." Pinta Jongdae dan meremas rambut coklat Yixing.

Pangeran Changsa itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jenjang seorang Kim Jongdae. Ia mengecup lembut bibir tipis milik Jongdae yang sudah memerah dan bengkak.

"Maaf, karena aku telah menyakitimu, Jongdae." Ucap Yixing ketika ia sudah tidak memagut bibir kekasihnya. Ia memandang Jongdae dengan pandangan yang terlihat santai tapi juga terlihat serius sekali.

Jongdae memeluk leher Yixing erat dan meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Yixing. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menimpanya.

"Lakukanlah, bodoh! Berhenti minta maaf." Ucap Jongdae kasar. Tapi ia kini tengah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa terjadi pada dirinya.

Yixing tersenyum manis mendengarnya. Ia memegangi pinggang ramping Jongdae dan mengangkatnya ke atas sampai kejantanannya hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam lubang pantat Jongdae. Dengan sekali hentak, Yixing menurunkan tubuh Jongdae dengan sedikit kasar yang mampu membuat ujung kejantanannya menusuk lubang Jongdae lebih dalam.

"Ugh!" Jongdae mengerang kesakitan. Jujur saja, tadi sebenarnya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan kejantanan Yixing di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya itu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yixing pelan dan ia kembali diam. Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Terus lakukan!" Ucap Jongdae cepat dan memeluk Yixing semakin erat ketika Pangeran Changsa itu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepaskan dengan begitu saja.

"Kurasa posisi seperti ini akan membuatmu terluka lebih parah dari posisi pada umumnya Jongdae. Kita coba lakukan dengan posisi yang nyaman untukmu." Ujar Yixing dan akan berdiri. Namun Jongdae buru-buru memegangi kursi yang berada di balik punggung Yixing. Ia menatap pangerannya dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang semakin membengkak karena terlalu kuat digigit.

"Ka-kalau Xingxing tidak mau melakukannya. Biarkan aku saja. Lagipula, aku nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini." Kata Jongdae dan memegangi kedua bahu Yixing agar tidak segera berdiri dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang bisa saja Yixing hentikan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tapi jangan sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ucap Yixing. Jongdae mengangguk dan segera mengangkat tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menurunkannya dengan perlahan pula.

"Bantu aku, Xingxing." Pinta Jongdae. Yixing menurutinya dan segera membantu Jongdae mengangkat tubuhnya dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

Kali ini Jongdae menurunkan tubuhnya dengan keras dan ia mendesah. Walau Yixing sebenarnya juga mendesah.

"Lagi Xingxing. Aku ingin lagi." Ucap Jongdae dengan cepat dan kembali mengangkat tubuhnya. Menyentakkannya dengan sedikit cepat dari sebelumnya. Jongdae meracau kenikmatan karena kejantanan Yixing menusuk titik sensitifnya.

Yixing menutup kedua matanya dan ikut mendesah nikmat. Karena kejantanannya dihimpit kuat oleh lubang pantat Jongdae yang memang sangatlah ketat. Karena tidak pernah dimasuki oleh siapapun.

Tangan kanan Yixing bergeriyal memijat kejantanan Jongdae yang tergantung dengan lucu karena gerakan Jongdae yang sangat cepat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda berkebangsaan Korea itu.

"Ah! Zhang Yixing! Aku... akan-ugh." Jongdae meracau tak jelas karena ia akan segera keluar. Namun jempol Yixing melarangnya untuk segera klimaks di saat ia belum ingin keluar. Karena ia ingin mengajak Jongdae keluar bersama-sama.

"Sakhit, Xing-xing." Teriak Jongdae dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Aku ingin kita klimaks bersama, sayang. Kali ini, biarkan aku yang mencari kenikmatanku sendiri." Ujar Yixing dengan suara berat nan seksi miliknya. Jongdae merinding mendengarnya. Tapi ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yixing berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegangi tubuh Jongdae agar tidak terjatuh. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kejantanan Jongdae dengan jempol yang menekan ujung kejantanan itu.

Jongdae sedikit bernafas lega karena Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Yixing. Jongdae mengangkangkan kedua kakinya agar Yixing bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ah!" Jongdae kembali mengerang ketika Yixing menubruk titik sensitifnya dengan sedikit brutal. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat yang ingin sekali ia lepas dengan begitu saja. Melalui klimaksnya. Tapi Yixing tidak kunjung klimaks dan tentu saja ia masih melarang Jongdae untuk klimaks. Memang itu menyakitkan Jongdae lebih parah daripada memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang pantat Jongdae.

"Ah, Jong-daeh! Aku akan samh-pai." Ujar Yixing sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia semakin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang pantat Jongdae dan berhenti untuk segera keluar. Ia juga melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kejantanan Jongdae.

"Zhang Yixing!"

"Kim Jongdae!"

Teriak keduanya ketika akhirnya mereka bisa klimaks. Cairan sperma Yixing menyembur dengan sedikit ganas ke lubang pantat Jongdae. Karena Yixing tidak pernah merasakan sensasi senikmat ini. Sedangkan cairan sperma Jongdae menyembur mengenai kemeja Yixing. Di perut dan dadanya juga.

Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Jongdae. Karena ia tidak mau menindih tubuh Jongdae yang sedang lemas.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Yixing sambil mengacak rambut coklat tua milik Jongdae dan tersenyum manis. Ia juga mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang pantat Jongdae yang becek karena banyaknya cairan sperma miliknya dan juga darah segar.

"Astaga! Jongdae! Aku bermain terlalu kasar. Sehingga membuatmu berdarah seperti ini. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit." Panik Yixing dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk.

Yixing segera mengenakan celana boxernya dan mencari air hangat untuk Jongdae yang kini tengah menangis sambil terisak tertahan kesakitan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dan juga rasa takutnya melihat darah segar keluar dari lubang pantatnya.

"Jongdae! Jangan menangis lagi! Maafkan aku! Gigit bantal itu kuat-kuat jika kau kesakitan. Xingxing akan membersihkan darahnya." Ujar Yixing dengan kepanikan luar biasa. Jongdae hanya mengangguk menurut.

Yixing dengan telaten membersihkan darah segar itu hingga bersih. Jongdae hanya mendesis kesakitan dan sesekali mengigit bantal. Karena tubuh bagian bawahnya panas dan Yixing mengusapnya dengan air hangat. Rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda.

"Sudah selesai. Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Yixing lembut. Jongdae mengangkat bantalnya dan memandang wajah Yixing yang masih tergurat rasa khawatir.

"Rasa sakitnya reda." Kagum Jongdae dan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia memeluk leher Yixing dan menariknya agar mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Jongdae senang. Yixing hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Atau besok kau akan lelah." Jongdae mengangguk dan menyuruh Yixing mengangkat tubuhnya agar tidur di atas ranjang miliknya. Karena sprei ranjang Yixing penuh dengan darahnya.

"Besok aku akan mencucinya, ge." Ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum manis. Yixing membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia segera menutupi tubuh telanjng Jongdae dengan selimut tebal bergambar bebek ungu.

Di sisi lain.

Sepuluh member EXO meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah di dalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Karena suara desahan Yixing dan Jongdae menggema di dorm mereka. Membuat gairah member lain memuncak.

'_Akan kubangun kamar untuk bercinta yang kedap suara. Agar tidak mengganggu yang lainnya._' Batin Kris dan meneguk lidahnya ketika melihat Tao telanjang dada karena tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya naik drastis.

Selesai~

Jangan pakai embel-embel dong! Cukup panggil Miko saja. Entah kalian lebih ingin menghormati atau apa, Miko lebih nyaman kalau hanya dipanggil Miko.

Soal selesainya fanfic ini, oh plis. Jangan meminta sequel!

Miko tidak bisa membuat sequel dengan mendadak karena permintaan kalian. Paling tidak, Miko harus bersemedi agar terciptanya sequel. Itupun kalau Miko berminat.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Sekali lagi Miko minta maaf. Karena tdak bisa membalasnya satu persatu. Tapi Miko membacanya kok. Terhibur sekali dengan komentar kalian tentang sikap Jongdae. Miko selalu berhasil meng-OOC-kan karakter orang. Karena Miko tidak bisa membuatnya dengan karakter asli. Susah sekali.

Sekali lagi, arigatou untuk membaca fanfic Miko yang ga jelas ini. /bungkuk bareng Chenchen/

Date : 30 Desember 2013

Time : 08:52 PM


End file.
